


Trust

by debtdoctor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Hawke, Canon Typical Violence, Female Hawke - Freeform, Mage Hawke - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debtdoctor/pseuds/debtdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katt, look what you've done.</p>
<p>Sometimes, they can look out for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katadactyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katadactyl/gifts).



Whenever it happens, there's always this moment where everyone stares at Anders. He moves before everyone else, moves to defend himself ages before he says the word that makes Hawke shut down for a solid three seconds before she can work up the nerve to do anything.

"Darkspawn."

She always steels herself for the telltale thudding, because Warden powers or no, she's not letting another one of those fuckers take away a family member.

And of course it's an ogre. Of course it is.

Nobody's ever called her out on the way she throws herself at them. The way she forgets about the rest of the party in a singleminded effort to bring those sonnavabitches _down_.

But today is different.

Izzy is by her side in a flash, and all Hawke can think is how stupid that is, Isabela does close combat and Hawke shoots spells at a distance, but then Hawke sees Izzy nod at Fenris.

Fenris does that thing where he moves in a straight line, cutting down everything in his path, heading right for the ogre, which, strategically, they probably should be leaving until after they've dealt with the Hurlock archers.

Hawke lets out a strangled cry, _not again, never again_ and starts casting _horror winters grasp cloud of entropy chain lightning_ just as Anders of all people starts shouting orders.

Isabela bumps into Hawke, the comforting _I'm here you know_ that pushes her hard enough to take half a step to keep her balance, which creates the space Izzy needs to keep this from getting "a little _too_ friendly sweet thing, have to keep up a reputation, and can't have people think we aren't fucking", the space where Isabela can pour all the "shit, you really are the best friend I've had in a long time" without saying anything and without attaching herself to Hawke.

The jolt almost knocks Hawke off her rhythm, but it feels too much like Carver jumping out of the bushes, playing Mages and Templars with her and Bethy and their father for Hawke to interrupt her count. 

_breathe_ two three _grasp it_ two three _breathe_ two three _twirl_ two three _and fling_ two three

It's like her father knew that one day, it wouldn't be a game.

Izzy's on the archers, the ogre is slowing down, clearly reaching the end of its rope, and Anders hasn't even broken a sweat, the bastard.

Hawke grins, lets off a peal of laughter, and a _pull two three_ later she's raining lightning down over the whole path, arms stretched to the sky, and she misses Anders roll his eyes at the unnecessary show, they had this taken care of, Isabela echoes Hawke's laugh, dodging a strike from the storm and hamstringing the last Hurlock, and Fenris grits his teeth before shoving his sword through the ogre's throat, a good two feet of clearance on the blade out the other side.

Hawke skips over to meet Fenris and Isabela walking back to them, Anders getting left in the dust because Merrill hasn't yet taught him the joys of frolicking like she has Hawke, and Hawke reaches up, pulling the two of them into a group hug, and a hushed _thank you_ makes its way into the tent their bowed heads create, and she doesn't dare to give them both the kiss on the forehead they deserve because they're covered in blood she'd rather not ingest.

_Oops,_ she realises too late, pulling away, shaking her head at what used to be a perfectly clean set of armor.

Anders huffs, Hawke turns and calls out something about him being jealous, Fenris objects by straightening up and walking towards the stream they'd seen earlier, and Izzy just shakes her head, smiling.

Hawke finally thinks that maybe she doesn't have to save them after all.


End file.
